A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 15
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudelaires went to meet their guardian in Hawaii, they had no idea that they would become apart of a secret society.


**I don't own any characters except my own. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Hander and Netflix. Inhumans belongs to ABC and the MCU.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Hawaii and most of the people and tourists were going about their business enjoying the clear sunny day. However, the newest tourists, The Baudelaires and Mr. Poe, who had just arrived in the airport, weren't in Hawaii for a vocation. They were their to find a new guardian for the Baudelaires

"What's the name of our new guardian again?" Violet asked as she and her siblings were looking at the various gift shops.

"Her name is Louise and she's a scientist who works here." Mr. Poe answered as they walked towards the arriving area.

"What does she do?" Klaus inquired.

"She works on studying the moon." Mr. Poe answered as they reached the arriving area. Greeting them was a driver holding up a sign that said "Mr. Poe and the Baudelaires."

To Violet, Klaus and Sunny's relief, the driver wasn't Count Olaf. However, they feared it was only a matter of time before he caught up to them.

Then, they were pulled out of their thoughts as Mr. Poe said "Time to get in the car."

With that, the Baudelaires got into the car and off towards their new life. Out of all the places that they went to this had to be one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen.

"Where do you think Dr. Louse lives?" Violet whispered to Klaus.

"Oh, she lives near a US research facility." Mr. Poe interjected.

"What kind of research does she do?" Klaus wondered.

"She studies the moon." Mr. Poe answered as the car pulled up to a small yet cheerful looking yellow house. Outside waiting for them, was a pretty woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun. She also had blue eyes and wore black glasses on her face.

"You must be the Baudelaires." The blonde woman announced. "I'm Dr. Louise. What are your names?"

"I'm Violet." Violet replied as Klaus added "I'm Klaus and this is our little sister Sunny."

"Kee." Sunny stated. Which meant, "Please to meet you."

Dr. Louise smiled as she said "It's nice to meet you too."

"How can you understand what's she's saying?" Violet wondered in amazement. No one but herself and her brother could understand what Sunny was saying in babytalk.

"I didn't. I just guessed." A confused Dr. Louise replied.

As the scientist and the Baudelaires stared at each other in confusion, Mr. Poe interjected with "I hope you all get to know each other better, in the meantime, I must be off."

With that, Mr. Poe got back in the car as it drive him back towards the airport.

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires and Louise were preparing for dinner.

"How long have you lived in Hawaii?" Klaus asked as he ate a plate of chicken.

"A few years, give or take." Louise replied as she took a slip of water from her cup.

"What do you study about the moon?" Violet wondered.

"Well, I would love to tell you, but I'm afraid that's classified information" Louise replied in a sad tone. Then she changed the subject with "Enough about me, what about you? Tell me about yourselves."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all exchanged glances with other, unsure of who would be willing to go first.

Violet then turned to face Louise as she said "I like invent things."

"What do you like to invent?" Louise asked.

"All kinds of things, like a reading lamp, a hot air balloon and graphing hook for example." Violet answered.

Dr. Louise was blown away by the intelligence of these children who had come into her care.

"How long have you been inventing?" Louise asked.

"Since I was four." Violet answered.

"Get out!" Louise gasped.

"She's not kidding." Klaus explained. "Our parents have been…" he started to add, but then he stopped. It was still too soon to talk about his parents without thinking of the fact that they would never be around again.

Violet and Sunny gave Klaus sympathy looks before they headed over to their brother and wrapped him in a tight embrace as they fought back their own tears.

Sending the mood, Louise said "If you want to end dinner early, I can save the rest of food for tomorrow night. In the meantime, would you guys like to go bed or have dessert?"

The Baudelaires glanced at each other before Violet asked "What's for dessert?"

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires were each enjoying huge bowls of ice cream and none of it was peppermint flavored.

Violet's was blackberry and birthday cake flavored, Klaus's was chocolate, cookie dough and cookies and cream flavored and Sunny's was banana and strawberry flavored. It was also covered in nuts, cherry and gummies.

"This is the best dessert ever." Klaus stated as he took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Thank you Louise." Violet added, her lips covered with ice cream.

"Ue!" Sunny cheered. Which meant "You rock!"

Louise chuckled as she took a bite out of her own bowl of ice cream, which was a chocolate and vanilla soft serve.

Sometime later, all three Baudelaires were fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams with their tummies filled with ice cream.

* * *

The next morning, Louise decided to take the Baudelaires to her workplace. Little did they know that they would run into two problems that would delay them from getting to work. The first one was a traffic jam that bothered them so much that Louise decided to get take outs for them in order to make up for the long traffic jam.

"You didn't have to do this for us?" Klaus said as he, his sisters and Louise sat themselves down for lunch.

"Won't this make you even more late for work?" Violet questioned.

"I already called and let them I'm going to be late." Louise replied.

Just then, a tour bus stopped right by the fast food place. As the Baudelaires watched the passengers get off the bus, they recognized an all to familiar set of faces, Count Olaf and his theater troupe! Before Violet, Klaus and Sunny could warn Louise, a strange woman with a shaved head was coming towards her. She pulled out an odd-looking gun as she said "Get in the car! Now!"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny briefly wondered who this woman was before she charged at her.

"Stop!" She called out as she pointed the gun to Louise's head.

At once, all three Baudelaires stopped in their tracks as Louise tried her best not to panic.

"Follow us and she dies!" The strange woman vowed.

"Please don't hurt my children!" Louise begged, but the strange woman replied "Well, that changes everything. You will come with us."

The Baudelaires didn't need to be told of what would happen if they refused, they got into the car with Louise and the strange woman who ordered her to drive.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you need my children here? Why couldn't you just let them go?" Louise pleaded as she started up the car.

"I need them too insure that you will behave." The strange woman replied.

As the strange woman talked, Violet tied her hair back with a ribbon. Once she was finished, Violet asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Medusa." The woman answered.

"Well, that figures." Klaus muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Medusa called out from the front.

"Nothing." Klaus quickly replied.

Then, out of the corner of their eyes, Violet, Klaus and Sunny noticed they were being followed by an odd car. As they looked at the driver, they realized it was Count Olaf!

For once in their lives, The Baudelaires has mixed feelings about Count Olaf! Sure, he's after their money and definitely wanted to kill their new guardian, but still he seemed to be the only one who could get them and their new guardian out of this situation.

Violet than, whispered to her siblings "How do we really not if she's worse than Olaf?"

"She kidnapped us!" Klaus almost shouted, while somehow managing to keep his voice low.

"I know, but we need to know why and what does she have planned for us." Violet reminded her brother in a gentle tone.

"Wa." Sunny agreed. Which meant, "She's right you know."

Klaus briefly smiled at Sunny as he nodded his head at his sisters before turning towards Medusa as he said "You haven't told us what you want."

Louise than added "If we knew what you want, maybe we can help you."

In the front passenger seat, Medusa's resolve began to waver for a moment before she replied "You wouldn't understand, you're just humans."

"And how are you any different than a normal human?" Violet fired back.

These words had a powerful impact on Medusa. Even through she was the Queen of the Inhumans, she and most of her family had to flee to earth in order to escape Black Blot's evil brother and he had taken away her ability. Whether she liked or not, Medusa was just as human as the people she was in the car with.

Medusa let out a sigh as she said "Alright, I'll tell you. I'm not from this world. I'm from a small kingdom on the moon."

If the situation wasn't so serious, Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Louise might've bust out laughing. Instead, they exchanged weary glances at each other as Sunny voiced what they were all thinking,

"Be-na." Which meant, "She's crazy."

Medusa let out a deep breath as she said "I know this sounds crazy, but I really am from that kingdom on the moon. In fact, I'm part of the royal family. However, we all had flee to earth to escape the wrath of my brother in law."

"He performed a cope, didn't he?" Klaus questioned.

In the front passenger's seat, Medusa was silent, but the Baudelaires and Louise could guess that the answer was yes.

Violet broke the silence with "Where's the rest of your family?"

"They're scattered all over this island." Medusa explained.

"Do you have any way of tracking them and how many people do you have in your family?" Klaus inquired.

"Well, there's my little sister Crystal, my husband Black Bolt and Black Bolt's cousins Gorgan, Karnak and Triton."

 _These Inhumans have strange names._ All three Baudelaires thought to themselves.

Violet was the first to pull herself out of her thoughts as she said "Maybe we can help you."

"What can you do" Medusa asked disbelievingly.

 _You'd be surprised._ Klaus thought to himself before he pulled himself out of his thoughts as he said "My big sister Violet is good at inventing stuff, my little Sunny can bite just about anything and as for me, I remember everything I read."

Medusa paused for a moment before she added "Not bad, for a pair of humans. Can you invent something that can break people out of jail?"

* * *

Sometime later, the group had managed to lose Olaf and his troupe and tracked down the jail where Medusa's husband Black Bolt was being held.

As Violet worked on his invention with her hair tied back, Klaus asked Medusa "Why is your husband called Black Bolt?"

"His full name is actually Blackagar Boltagon, But his close friends and I just call him Black Bolt. As for why he was given that name, I don't know. Only his parents did." Medusa explained.

"Wait, his parents _did?_ I don't understand?" Violet asked she temporary looked up from her work. However she had a sinking feeling that Black Bolt's parents like her own were dead.

Medusa let out a sigh as she said "I never met his parents, they died before my sister and I had the chance to."

Wanting to change the subject, Klaus asked "What were your parents like?"

Suddenly Medusa realized that she and her little sister Crystal, didn't spend a lot of time thinking about their parents. At once, Medusa said "They were kind and a bit rebellious. Sadly they passed away as well. Leaving me in charge of my little sister."

"What's your little sister like?" Violet wondered.

"Well, she's a spoiled, but can be very sweet." Medusa answered.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged glances with each other in disbelief. In their experience, the words "Spoiled" and "Sweet" did not go together.

Changing the subject, Klaus asked "What is your homeworld like?"

Medusa pauses before she replied "Well, it's nice for me, the rest of the royal family and anyone else that's gained a cool power through terangenious."

"What's teragenious?" Violet inquired.

"It's the process in which Inhumans awaken their powers. It." Medusa explained.

"You need to awaken your powers? I thought you were born with them." Louise suddenly added.

"We're born with the potential to have them, but teragenious is the process that awakens them if you have any." Medusa explained.

"What do you mean 'if you have any?'" Klaus wondered.

"Well, sometimes even after undergoing teragenious, you just don't have any powers." Medusa explained.

"What happens if you don't have any powers?" Violet questioned.

Medusa paused as a visibly uncomfortable look appeared on her face as she answered "Then you get sent to work in the mines."

"What?!" Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Louise all cried out at once, though in Sunny's case, it came out as "Beh?"

"Why would you do that?" Klaus questioned in disbelief.

Medusa once again looked uncomfortable, before she answered "Look, you have to understand that they're not a lot of resources on the moon and we need to save them for the best and brightest…"

"Like yourself?" Violet interrupted as a look of disgust.

"Violet. She's a Queen. Show some respect!" Louise admonished.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny shared glances with each other as they agreed that Queen or no Queen, Medusa and her family had no right to treat their powerless subjects that way and why couldn't Louise see that and look pass the glamour and excitement about coming into contact with alien life. Besides it wasn't the first time, that alien life has come into contact with earth. Thor and his people already visited Earth as well as that infamous battle in New York.

Then, the Baudelaires were pulled out of their thoughts as they heard the wall break down.

"Well done, it seems your invention has worked." Medusa praised Violet as she added "You and your siblings are honorary Inhumans in my book."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny once again, exchanged glances with each other, unsure how to feel about that remark. Then, they were once again brought out of their thoughts as the alarms went off.

The Baudelaires and Louise got ready to run, but Medusa stopped them as she said "We're not going anywhere without my husband."

"Ge-be!" Sunny protested. Which meant "But I don't want to be arrested!"

"Me either." Violet and Klaus agreed.

"I must insist that the children hide." Louise protested in her best authoritarian voice she could muster.

"And _I_ insist as Queen of the Inhumans that they stay." Medusa ordered. "Their minds are brilliant." She added.

"Thanks for the compliment, your majesty, but I agree with our guardian." Violet replied as politely as she could.

Before Medusa had the chance to respond, many different prisoners were running out of the hole. However, Medusa laid eyes on only one prisoner.

"Black Bolt!" She cried out as she rushed towards a strong, but silent looking man with dark brown hair and eyes in an orange jumpsuit.

Medusa and Black Bolt hugged each other in a tight embrace before Louise cleared her throat and said "We need to go now."

At once, the group hurried back to their car. However they were suddenly stopped by Count Olaf and his theater troupe. They were disguised as prison guards.

"You're all under arrest for aiding the escape of dangerous felons." Olaf ordered in a falso voice.

"They're not police officers, it's Count Olaf." Klaus stated right away.

"Nice try, but that handsome and dashing young actor isn't imprisoned at this jail. He's still on the run." Olaf replied in that same falso voice.

Suddenly before, the Baudelaires could continue to insist that the police officer was really Count Olaf is disguise, Black Bolt suddenly grabbed Olaf by the throat and pinned him to the ground. Medusa said "My husband wants you and your troupe to back off or he'll do something he'll regret."

"How are you able to understand him if he didn't say anything?" One of the troupe members questioned. "Also, What can you do to stop us?" He added.

Medusa and Black Bolt glared Athens troupe as the Queen of the Inhumans replied "You don't want to find out, believe me. As for how my husband and communicate without sound, it's none of your business."

Olaf just smirked in amusement before he ordered his troupe to attack the group. Medusa and Black Bolt easily kicked their butts. The Baudelaires exchanged glances with each other. It suddenly no longer matter whether these people were crazy or not, all that mattered was the fact that they weren't fooled by Olaf's disguises and they could take him down easily.

Olaf and Louise, on the other hand were completely and utterly flabbergasted. Louise brought me the silence with clapping as she added "You guys are awesome!"

The Baudelaires once again, exchanged glances as they felt themselves growing annoyed at their guardian's fangirl idealism of Medusa and Black Bolt.

Violet cleared her throat as she said "Guys, we need to go! Now!"

With that, the group ran towards the car and got back inside. As the group drove off as quickly as possible, Violet warned Medusa "Olaf, won't stop until he has us in his clutches."

Medusa frowned as she looked at her husband and said "Then, I'm afraid we have no choice but to make him stop once and for all."

At once, Black Bolt began to frantically shake his head "No."

However, Medusa answered "You heard the girl, that man will never stop following us as long as the children are with us."

Black Bolt sighed something to his wife who replied "No! We're not going to just drop them off on the side of the road, we need their guardian's help and I'm sure she won't be eager to give it to us if we abandon the children in her care."

"Damn right!" Louise call out from the back.

The Baudelaires felt a sense of relief knowing that they finally found a guardian that wouldn't abandon them and that would believe them about Olaf following them.

Then, they were pulled out of their thoughts as Medusa said "Maybe you all can come back to our kingdom as honorary Inhumans as thanks for everything you have done for us. Olaf will never be able to reach our kingdom as no humans can find it."

"Umm...I'm don't mean to be rude, but is Black Bolt deaf?" Klaus asked in the most polite tone he could muster.

Black Bolt turned to look the 12 year old boy and sighed something to him.

"What did he just say?" Klaus inquired.

"He can hear and he's not mute either." Medusa translated. "If he does talk, it could kill a person or destroy a place." She added.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged glances with each other. They couldn't even to begin to imagine what it was like to know that any word you spoke could kill someone or destroy a place.

In spite of himself, Klaus asked "How did you learn to speak in sign language and how did you learn how to understand him, Medusa?"

"It took years of practice, but I managed. If I couldn't talk to Black Bolt one way, I would talk to him in another." Medusa answered.

So, they drove to a farm where they found Medusa's sister Crystal and the biggest dog that they had ever seen in their lives.

Sunny voiced what Violet, Klaus and Dr. Louise were thinking as she said "Ga!" Which, meant "What is that dog?! How did it get so big?!"

Medusa senses their shock and said "This is our dog, Lockjaw. He's an Inhuman like us. He can teleport himself to anyway in the universe."

Klaus immediately spoke up as he asked "How did you understand Sunny and did you ever travel the universe?"

Medusa and Crystal laughed as Black Bolt smiled with amusement. Crystal replied "You are adorable."

Medusa then answered Klaus's question with "No, we haven't traveled the universe, but we do that there _is_ other life out there in the universe, because our people were created this race of aliens called the Kree."

"The Kree?" Violet, Klaus and Dr. Louise all asked in confusion at once.

"Yes, The Kree. Many years ago they experimented on our ancestors. They were trying to create super-weapons from other beings that they could use to take over other worlds. However, all of their experiments were a failure except for the ones done on this planet. Still, for some reason they chose abandon the project and our ancestors. That didn't bother them as they were now free the do whatever they pleased." Medusa explained. The Queen of the Inhumans paused for a moment before her little sister took over with "However, our ancestors didn't count on one thing that the humans of this planet would not except us."

"But things are different now." Klaus interrupted. "The public knows and likes superheroes like Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Ant-man, Black Panther, Spider man, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Captain Marvel, But she retired now." He added.

Medusa, Black Bolt and Crystal all looked at the young boy with blank stares of confusion, before Crystal replied "Who are those people?"

Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Doctor Louise all exchanged glances of disbelief.

"You mean you never kept track on what was happening on earth after your ancestors left?" Violet asked in shock, before she added "And how did your ancestors leave earth in the first place?"

Black Bolt suppressed the urge to laugh, while Medusa and Crystal burst into giggles. Once they composed themselves, Medusa added "We do keep track of what's happening on Earth, only to keep an eye for more Inhumans."

"I thought all the Inhumans went to the moon." Klaus stated.

"We thought so to until, Inhumans started to appear on Earth." Medusa explained.

Black Bolt then signed something to the Baudelaires and Louise before Medusa translated as "After we noticed the sudden appearance of Inuman activity on Earth, I sent my cousin Titon to find any Inhumans he could, explain to them what they are and bring them back to our city."

"What if they didn't want to go? What if they didn't want to leave their lives behind?" Violet questioned.

"Depending upon what their powers are and how they transformed, they wouldn't have a choice." Crystal added.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged glances with each other. They could never imagine living their old lives behind, but that's just what they did when their home burned down and they lost their parents. Still they might have a chance to be free from Olaf if they took Medusa up on her offer to go and live with the Inhumans.

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires,Dr. Louise, Medusa, Black Bolt, Crystal, Lockjaw had found the rest of their Inhumans family. Along the way, they had encountered Maximus's forces. Although, they had managed to beat them every time, the Royal Inhuman family decided that going back to their kingdom on the moon was too dangerous to take care of all their old subjects and new ones, so they decided to rebuild their city on Earth in a place where no one could find them.

"What if Count Olaf rallies people to look for you guys?" Klaus questioned worriedly.

Medusa exchanged a look with Black Bolt before she answered "Then we'll just have to go to war with him."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged glances with each other. Have they finally found someone who could protect them from Olaf?

Then, Dr. Louise interrupted their thoughts with "Going to war? What if this makes the US government discover you guys?"

The Baudelaires siblings suddenly felt guilty at thought of putting their own needs above the needs of Black Bolt and Medusa's people.

Then, they were brought out of their thoughts as they heard Dr. Louise ask "What did he just say? I mean what did he just sigh? I mean, say. I mean, sigh. Say, sigh. Say, sigh. Ah! I have a headache!"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny couldn't help but laugh their guardian's attics, as Sunny added "Na, ba."

Which meant, "I think meeting nice aliens broke her brain."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all brush out into laughter. Only stopping when they realized that the Inhuman royal family and their guardian were staring at them.

"Sorry, Sunny just said something funny." Violet quickly explained.

"Really? What did she say?" Crystal wondered.

All three Baudelaires felt their cheeks turn red as Klaus took over and said "Well, she thought that our guardian was acting weird with her confusion."

At once, the royal Inhuman family started to chuckle, except for Black Bolt who just nodded his head in agreement as Dr. Louise looked annoyed.

"What? You were being a bit silly with being unable to decide whether you wanted to ask what Black Bolt was saying or what was he sighing."

Black Bolt gave his sister in law a rare smile as he sighed something to her.

"For the record, he says he doesn't mind it you use the word 'say'. It doesn't bother him. Also, what he said earlier was if the government discovers us. Just turn in the mad man who has been making your charges lives miserable." Crystal explained.

"I don't think the US government would interested in a criminal who's committed murder, kidnapping and many other crimes, compared to you guys." Dr. Louise replied grimly.

"That's why we need to make sure that no human find us." Crystal stated in agreement.

Medusa then turned to the Baudelaires and Dr. Louise and said "If you choose to come with us, then you can never be apart of hunan society ever again. If you choose to stay in human society, you can never see us again."

The Baudelaires and Dr. Louise looked at each other in shock, as much as they wanted to be safe from Olaf and his troupe and learn more about the Inhuman way, could they really give up everything? Their money, the chance to learn more about their parents and in the case of Dr. Louise give her job, her friends, her family and her life. They decided to talk it over among themselves before they decided what to do.

"What do you think we should do?" Dr. Louise asked the Baudelaires.

 _Easy come, easy go._ All three Baudelaires thought to themselves at once. Violet was the first to pull herself out of her thoughts as she suggested "I think we should go over the pros and cons of each situation."

"Pros, we'll be safe from Count Olaf forever and we'll be with amazing people who will let us be ourselves." Klaus stated.

"Cons, we'll be forced to give up our lives in human society and never seen any of our friends and family ever again." Dr. Louise reminded the Baudelaires.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny once again, all exchanged glances with each other. Could they really give up their lives and the chance to learn more about who their parents were? Still living with the Inhumans would give them a new mystery every day. With that, the Baudelaires made up their minds.

"I want to stay with the Inhumans." Violet said.

"I want to stay too." Klaus added as Sunny nodded her head in agreement.

Dr. Louise looked at her charges for a moment before she said "I'll stay too." Then she paused once again as she said "Through it will be so hard to say goodbye to everyone."

Crystal then interjected with "I'm afraid that you won't have a chance to say goodbye."

"What?" Dr. Louise muttered in disbelief.

"Once you decide to come with us, you can't go back to the human world. Not even to say goodbye, it's too risky." The young Inhuman princess sadly explained.

At once, a look of heartbreak appeared on the scientist's face. Then, Crystal suddenly said "Excuse me, I need to talk to my sister about something."

Before, the Baudelaires and Dr. Louise could have a chance to ask what was it that she needed to talk to her sister about, she was already gone.

For a long time, the Baudelaires and Dr. Louise did nothing but wait for Crystal and Medusa, then they heard both sisters and Black Bolt walking towards them. Black Bolt sighed something to the group as his wife translated as "We've been talking it over and since your charges want to stay with us and you don't want to leave your life behind, we've been thinking that if it's okay with you, you can leave them with us and you can go back to your old life."

The Baudelaires looked the Royal Inhuman family before they looked back at their guardian. Would she really leave them in the care of virtual strangers? Apart from Monty, their last guardians were such disappointments. They didn't know if they would be able to handle another guardian letting them down again. Once again, the Baudelaires looked at Dr. Louise with concern as she said "As much as it pains me to do this, I think the best thing for everyone is you guys to go the Inhumans while I'll stay in the human world."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked saddened as Dr. Louise added "I'm sorry, but I can't bear to give up my life and everything about the world I have come to know and love. Even for you guys and the Inhumans. If you guys stayed with them, you'll be free from that monster who's after your money."

"But what if he comes after you and wants to know where we are? What about the other people who will want to know what happened to us?" Violet questioned as her siblings nodded in agreement.

"We can take care of that." Medusa stated.

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires were settling into their new lives as part of Inhuman society. They had been sad to see Dr. Louise leave them, but at least they were now in the hands of some very cool people. As Medusa gave them a tour of the new built palace, Klaus asked "So, what's your Inhuman power?"

At his words, Medusa subconsciously ran her right hand on her shaved head as she momentarily became stiff.

"Are you okay?" Klaus carefully asked.

"I'm fine. My hair will grow back." Medusa said a little too quickly.

"Was your power connected to your hair?" Violet inquired.

The Inhuman Queen could only tearfully nod.

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny wrapped their arms around the Queen who had taken them in and vowed to protect her no matter what. Then the hug ended and the four of them continued their tour of the kingdom.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
